joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider Gwen
Gwen Stacy (Spider-Woman) lives In an alternate universe. In this Universe, Gwen Stacy receives the bite of a radioactive spider instead of Peter Parker, granting her amazing arachnid-like abilities. Dubbed Spider-Woman by the media, Stacy donned a unique costume and endeavored to protect the innocent, balancing her life as Spider-Woman with the challenges of teenage life. Personality When Comparing Both Universe’s Gwen’s personalities, They Shares a lot of personality traits, albeit a bit more tomboyish, Irritable and Angsty. Biography ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse In her universe Earth-65, according to her backstory, she was bitten by a radioactive spider and spent two years operating as Spider-Woman. At some point, she joined a band as a drummer, she then used her powers to save her father, who is a police officer, but she couldn't save her best friend, Peter Parker, who was The Lizard in her universe, she then stopped making friends to avoid any distractions, and started saving everyone else. She was sucked into the portal that leads to a different dimension and somehow traveled back to one week earlier before the super collider exploded. She ended up in New York but it was not the New York that she knew. Later on, her spider-sense had told her to go to Brooklyn Visions Academy where she met Miles Morales. In physics class, Miles sat down next to Gwen. Later, in the hallway, Miles bumped into Gwen, though beforehand you can see Gwen looking behind her, backing into Miles on purpose. She asked him why he was so sweaty, he awkwardly explained that it was puberty, but doesn't know why he said that. He introduced himself and Gwen told him her name was Gwanda. Miles was confused because he has never heard of that name before. Gwen then tells him in the middle of the shoulder touch that her name was Wanda no G, because that was crazy. Miles did the shoulder touch as his uncle taught him to try to charm her. Gwen tells Miles to relax, like Peter B. Parker tells him later on. After letting go of her shoulder, Miles got his hand stuck on the side of Gwen's hair. Later, at the doctor's office, the side of Gwen's hair is shaved off. Outside, she sees Miles walking on a wall, which confirmed her suspicions. Later at Alchemax, Miles and Peter were stealing information to stop the collider while escaping from Olivia Octavius, who was Doctor Octopus in Miles' universe. Gwen took on Doc Ock and stole the desktop computer. When she removed her mask, Miles recognized her from Brooklyn Visions and Gwen properly introduced herself. The trio escaped from Alchemax's grad students security. They got on a bus and Miles consoled Gwen on the loss of her best friend. He offered to be her friend if she was ready to start making friends again. In Peter Parker's house in Queens, they met May Parker, who was shocked to see Peter but knew that he was from a different dimension. Aunt May led the trio to the spider-den where the original Peter had kept all of his Spidey suits as well as the photographs of the criminals that he had been pursuing as Spider-Man. Here they met the other spider people from different dimensions; Peni Parker, Spider-Ham and Spider-Man Noir. The group discussed which one of them should stay behind to stop the collider, Miles volunteered when the others start glitching. They tested him to see if he had what it takes to be a hero, but Miles was inexperienced. They discuss how they don't think Miles was ready, unaware that Miles, invisible, eavesdropped on the whole conversation and left to stop the collider regardless of what they thought. Gwen sadly noticed him leave. After Peni completed the new override key, Gwen asked the others if they had heard from Miles, and were interrupted when Miles returned to inform them that his uncle, Aaron Davis, was the Prowler and working for Wilson Fisk, Gwen asked Miles if he was followed and he claimed he didn't think he had been. The heroes' spider-senses activated and they were confronted by the villains. Gwen fought the Scorpion. Later, the heroes visited Miles' dorm room at Brooklyn Visions, where Miles was devastated over the loss of his uncle. The heroes tried to comfort him, telling him that they had all lost loved ones, but Miles blames himself for what happened to Aaron. Later, Miles' roommate, Ganke Lee, entered the dorm and the heroes were all hanging on the ceiling trying to avoid him while he was reading comics, Ganke passed out when Spider-Ham asked the heroes about animals talking in Miles' dimension. The heroes made the decision to stop the collider without Miles, due to his inexperience with his abilities. They arrived at Fisk's mansion, where Fisk claimed that he and the original Spider-Man were 'very close', but Gwen doesn't believe it and called him a pig to which Spider-Ham took offense. Spider-Man Noir pointed out how the waiters were dressed. They then enter the mansion wearing bow ties and web up two security guards on the way. The heroes entered the collider and Peter volunteered to insert the override key, but they are forced to fight the villains, who anticipated their arrival. Despite being outnumbered and glitching out, Miles, in his new suit, arrived to help the heroes. Gwen was nearly bested by Doc Ock and fell into the portal, but was saved by Miles. She complimented him on his new suit. Gwen, Miles, and Peter teamed up to fight Doc Ock, but when Doc Ock recovered and advanced on them, she was hit by an interdimensional semi-truck. Miles volunteered to insert the override key, and Gwen and Peter watched him swinging perfectly. Miles opened the portal and the heroes bid farewell before returning to their own universes. Before leaving, Miles asked Gwen if he got to like her hair-cut now, but she teases him by saying that she's fifteen months older than him, like in physics class, Miles quotes what Albert Einstein said about time being relative. He asked her if she wanted to be friends with him and she graciously told him that they are now friends. Gwen said goodbye to Miles and jumped through the portal to return to her universe. Powers and Abilities Gwen possesses several superhuman powers which she's had naturally but also after the Spider Bite, She unlocked spider-like abilities. * '''Web Shooters: '''She owns web-shooters that were given to her and created by retired crime fighter and billionaire mogul Janet van Dyne. The mechanisms helps filter moisture from the air to create an adhesive web-fluid, which itself creates web nets, ropes and globs, among other shapes. They also help her swing from building to building, with them not requiring refill as long as moisture is present * '''Seismic Sense:' pick up vibrations through generated web threads. ** Enhanced Hearing: through the web line users can amp listening ability to eavesdrop on conversations. * Trapping Combat: ensnare opponents with cleverly placed webbing. * Dimension Hopping: Spider-Woman also has possession of a wristwatch that allows her travel to the multiverse following the events of "Spider-Verse". She is commonly depicted as using her smartphone for superhero equipment. ** Spider-Sense: '''Gwen can sense nearing danger, acute danger, potential immediate danger, and impending danger and sense unwanted or hectic threats to her well-being and evade it. The intuition usually regards herself but may include their surroundings (a distant car-wreck). ** '''Supernatural Agility: '''Gwen is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more agile than most Heroes and Villains because her capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making her immensely more agile and able to combine their of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can achieve by any method of training. ** '''Supernatural Balance: '''Gwen possesses limitless balance capabilities, She’ll never fall over, can balance in any position and She never have to worry about disorientation, vertigo, nausea and so on. She can move easily on fast moving and violently shaking surfaces as well, no matter how quickly She may move. ** '''Enhanced Durability: '''Gwen has a level of durability high enough that he is unharmed by pistols, rifles or high level free falling. ** '''Absolute Endurance: '''Gwen is one of the few almighty examples of Absolute Condition. ** '''Enhanced Immunity: '''Gwen is is immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc. ** '''Supernatural Leap: '''Gwen can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. Usually comes with strong legs. Gwen can also use their own inertia to create a vortex around themselves that substitutes a physical body to propel themselves off of. ** '''Enhanced Marksmanship: '''Gwen can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in her brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. She needs only to aim for an instant before she can precisely hit a target with a projectile. She can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. If a target is moving the she can easily calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation does not hinder her ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and her intense focus on whatever she's shooting at allows her to shut out outside distractions. She can compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off someone of aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). ** '''Absolute Reflexes: '''When using her spider sense, Gwen possesses limitless reflexes, being able to react to everything there is, no matter how fast it comes. They can react at any speed and change actions on the fly at faster-than-blinding speeds. ** '''Enhanced Regeneration: Gwen can regenerate completely so long as they are not instantly killed by an attack ** Enhanced Senses: '''Gwen's senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than their most species. *** '''Supernatural Vision: '''Gwen can see a target several kilometers away without optical aid. *** '''Seismic Sense: '''Gwen can detect and perceive vibrations in the earth. ** '''Enhanced Speed: '''Gwen is faster than average humans and can run up to 30 mph (48 kph) - 35 mph (56 kph) level and swim at 12-15 knots. With this sort of speed, She can catch-up to or outrun moving vehicles, are likely to always be first in running-races and have great reaction speed. ** '''Flow Motion: can fluidly move around on both land and air. This allows her to perform feats such as kicking off almost any surface, air dash, swinging around lampposts, grinding along rails, and battling enemies with speed and style. Basically using their environment to their advantage. She is also able to implement the movement into her fighting style, allowing them to fluidly connect her physical attacks with coordinated follow ups. Gwen can preform Flow-motion so fast that everything else appears to slow down or stop. ** Predator Instinct: '''Gwen Possess instincts innate to a predatory creature this is most likely due too her spider bite. ** '''Stealth Tactics: '''She has '''incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling them to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. Her abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined they appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot the her. Gwen can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. ** '''Trapping Intuition: '''Gwen is a mechanical genius that make traps that no one gets in or out of, except for herself, now she can use her webs to do the same but faster. Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Marvel Category:Fictional character Category:Spiderverse Category:Marvel rising